the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Zeffen Echelon
Current Universe. Zeffen is the younger brother of Sophia, the second of two children. Conceived after Danielle had withdrawn the reserved donation her then-boyfriend had saved at a cryobank for an emergency, Zeffen was born without any complications in an unnamed medical center. With a much more understanding and less volatile temper than his older sister, Zeffen was a lot more rational and didn't fight crime. He was the first of Danielle's children to no longer need a septum ring in order to operate his abilities, although his powers are a far cry from the abilities of his sister. Abilities (as a Child) Class: Street Level Origin: Unique Classification: Zarthian-Human Hybrid Age: Under a year, pre-growth serum Powers and Abilities: Flight, shapeshifting, telepathy, anger empowerment, portal creation, forcefield projection, speed, strength, healing, regeneration and knowledge projection. Weaknesses: None. Strength: Unknown, but has been said to be able to harm metahumans with his punches Stamina: Peak Human Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level Range: City Block Speed: Superhuman Durability: Wall/Tree Level Regeneration: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Patient mediator, objective listener. Biography Troubled over her daughter's sudden growth and departure from the house, as well as losing a very promising relationship, Danielle covertly used the cryobank sample that was still under Zachary's name without permission, producing Zeffen. Using her abilities to speed along the pregnancy, she introduced her new baby child to the Zarthian man she was dating at the time, to which Zeffen soon ended up meeting his genetic father. The two did fine for awhile, Zeffen's heightened vocabulary and distaste for crude, drama-oriented television entertainment a welcome addition to the family. Addressing him formally, Zeffen behaved much more like a young professional, using fanciful words for someone his age as well as becoming prematurely enrolled in college. Gaining a respect and appreciation for Zachary, he used his powers to reverse time so that he could be there for the moment of Zeffen's birth. As the two continued talking, Zeffen openly admitted to his homosexuality after having talked to his mother about it. After an initial round of joking, Zachary was okay with it as well. He ends up telling Zeffen about Castro Street in San Francisco, California, to which Zeffen goes missing for a period of four hours. Intervention and Growth Serum Scared lifeless that her son had gone missing, Danielle listened on as Zeffen and his father continued to speak. Danielle taught Zeffen that his father was using hateful speech towards him, to which Zeffen thought that there was actual hate and disrespect going on. This created distance between the two and placed self-doubt within Zeffen, making him feel as if he had caused it. With his request, Danielle altered time, removing any history of homosexuality from his past. However, this further worsened things between Zeffen and Zachary as now Zach knew of his past whereas he did not, teasing the candid young boy of his former sexuality. Being told by his mother that his father had wanted a son, Zeffen leveraged this again him, only to have it blow up in his face. He was also present when Zach unwittingly talked Danielle into attempting to give herself an abortion via a handgun round to her uterus, to which Zeffen likely saved both her and her unborn child Damir. Tired of the craziness and writing his father off as dead, Zeffen coerced Danielle into getting him a growth serum, in which he too was aged past his primary adolescence. Adult Years After becoming an adult, Zeffen went to the courthouse to get his name legally changed. Shortly after that, he found himself a girlfriend by visiting the night clubs and getting himself a respectable job as a fashion designer. Though initially beginning strong with his mother, the young man had remembered enough of his childhood and the things he had been told, that having gotten the independence he had so longed for, he began living for himself and his girlfriend, oftentimes ignoring phone calls from his mother outright. This let to these two becoming more and more detached, resulting in her having renounced her maternal status to the man born Zeffen out of anger. Even Zachary asks about him from time to time, often referring to him by negative connotations associated with his once-sexuality. To date, he runs a respectable fashion supply shop along with his long-time girlfriend. Relationship with Parents Despite the initial discomfort of having been stepped over by Danielle as well as being wary of another foul-mouthed child, Zeffen and Zachary met on relatively good terms. When Zeffen admitted to his homosexuality, there was some insulting humor, but for the most part, he was accepting. However, when it was revealed that he would use his ability to shapeshift to date older men, it was met with sharp criticism. However, it was okay that he had been dating a four year old boy at pre-school, until it ended in murder. It was from here when Zeffen read his mother's mind more and more, asking the same sorts of uncomfortable questions that his sister had done before. Thinking that Zeffen had alienated himself from his father's care, he had Danielle re-write his past, undoing his history of homosexuality. This did the exact opposite of Zeffen's wishes, as Zachary frequently alluded to his previous sexual orientation with offensive slurs. The two became more distant in little time and before Zeffen took the aging serum, he wrote his father off as dead and never wanted to hear from him again. His relationship with his mother was much different. Finding out that Zeffen was good with hair, Danielle endeared his feminine pursuits, getting him deeply involved in Sophia magazine and its assorted culture, leading him to meet a number of high-profile celebrities. Category:Aliens Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:NPCs